parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TheLastDisneyToon's Wooden Thomas and Friends Remake 7: Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin-US)
Here is TheLastDisneyToon's seventh Thomas and Friends remake, told by George Carlin for the US. Cast Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Duck *Sir Topham Hatt *Thomas (does not speak) *Toby (mentioned) *Tired Percy (Hard At Work Percy) *Coaches *Foolish Freight Cars *Cabooses *Annie and Clarabel Nameplates *Duck *Devious Diesel *Gordon *Henry *Edward *Percy *Toby *Bertie *Terence *Sir Topham Hatt Transcript Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin-US) *Percy: Do you know what? *Narrator: Asked Percy. *Gordon: What? *Narrator: Grunted Gordon. *Percy: Do you know what? *Gordon: Silly! *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Gordon: Of course I don't know what. If you don't tell me what what is. *Percy: Sir Topham Hatt says that the work in the yard is too heavy for me. He's getting a bigger engine to help me. *James: Rubbish! *Narrator: Said James. *James: Any engine could do it. If you work hard and chatterless, this yard would be a sweeter, a better and a happier place. *Narrator: Percy went off to get some coaches. *Percy: That stupid old signal. *Narrator: He thought. He was remembering the time he misunderstood a signal and gone backwards instead of forwards. *Percy: No one listens to me now. They think I'm a silly little engine and order me about. I'll show them, I'll show them. (puffs down the yard, hauling Stephen's coaches) *Narrator: But he didn't know how. By the end of the afternoon, he felt tired and unhappy. He brought some coaches to the station. (a tired Percy shunts The Polar Expess's coaches into the station) *Sir Topham Hatt: Hello, Percy. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: You look tired. *Percy: Yes sir, I am sir. I don't know if I'm standing on my dome or on my wheels. *Sir Topham Hatt: You look the right way up to me. *Narrator: Laughed Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: Cheer up. The new engine is bigger than you and can properly do the work alone. Would you like to help build my new harbour? Thomas and Toby will help too. *Percy: Oh yes, sir. Thank you, sir. (puffs away) *Narrator: The new engine arrived. (Duck arrives) *Sir Topham Hatt: What's your name? *Narrator: Asked Sir Topham Hatt. *Duck: Montague, sir, but I'm usually called Duck. They say I waddle. I don't really, sir, but I like Duck better than Montague. *Sir Topham Hatt: Good. Duck it shall be. (Percy arrives while Thomas goes by, hauling Annie and Clarabel) Here, Percy, show Duck around. *Narrator: The two engines went off together. (Percy and Duck set off togethe) Soon they were very busy. James, Gordon and Henry watched Duck quietly doing his work. (at Knapford station, Duck shunts Stephen's coaches, while Gordon, pulling his yellow and red Express coach, red and white Knapford coach, and red Express coach, and Henry, pulling his yellow and red Express coach, and Old Slow Coach, and James, hauling nine freight cars and a caboose, are waiting) *Henry: He seems a simple sort of engine. *James: We'll have some fun and order him about. *Henry, Gordon, James: (making quacking noises, go past him) Wheesh! *Narrator: Smoke billowed everywhere. (Percy arrives) Percy was cross, but Duck took no notice. *Duck: They'll get tired of it soon. Do they tell you to do things, Percy? *Percy: Yes they do. *Narrator: Answered Percy. *Duck: Right. *Narrator: Said Duck. *Duck: We'll soon stop that nonsense. *Narrator: He whispered something. *Duck: We'll do it later. (Duck and Percy leave) *Narrator: Sir Topham Hatt was looking forward to hot buttered toast for tea at home. Suddenly, he heard an extraordinary noise. *Henry, Gordon and James: Wheesh! (arrive, making snorting noises) *Sir Topham Hatt: Bother! *Narrator: He said and hurried to the yard. (Sir Topham Hatt runs to the yard) Duck and Percy calmly sat on the switches outside the shed, refusing to let the engines in. Gordon, James and Henry were furious. *(Gordon, James and Henry blew their whistles loudly) *Sir Topham Hatt: (Thing Upstairs' voice from The Trap Door) Stop that noise! *Narrator: Bellowed Sir Topham Hatt. *Gordon: They won't let us in! *Narrator: Hissed Gordon. *Sir Topham Hatt: Duck, explain this behavior. *Duck: Beg pardon, sir, but I'm a great western engine. We do our work without fuss, but begging your pardon, sir. Percy and I will be glad if you like to inform these, um, engines that we only take orders from you. *(James and Gordon blew their whistles loudly) *Sir Topham Hatt: (Dr. Robotnik's voice) SILENCE! *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: Percy and Duck, I am pleased with your work today, but not with your behavior tonight. You have caused a disturbance. (a tired Percy and Duck look sad) *Narrator: Gordon, Henry and James sniggered. *Sir Topham Hatt: As for you. *Narrator: Thundered Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: You've been worse. You made a disturbance. Duck is quite right. This is my railway and I give the orders. *Narrator: After Percy went away, Duck was left to manage alone. He did so...easily! (Duck puffs down the yard, hauling six freight cars and a caboose, and passes the other engines working in the yard) Nameplates *Duck is shown. *Devious Diesel is shown. *Gordon is shown. *Henry is shown. *Edward is shown. *Percy is shown. *Toby is shown. *Bertie is shown. *Terence is shown. *Sir Topham Hatt holds a sign that says 'Next Story Coming Up!' Category:TheLastDisneyToon